custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop's Tummy-Ache (Thevideotour1's version)
Baby Bop's Tummy-Ache is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 released on February 26, 1994. Plot When Baby Bop gets a tummy-ache from eating too many cupcakes after Barney and his friends learn about healthy foods, Barney tells Baby Bop to go to the doctor but she said she won't. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Ivalu (Blaze Berdahl) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Noel (William Hernandez) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Bertille (Lisa Wilhoit) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek's Granddad (Cliff Porter) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Exercise Song #Have a Snack! #Aiken Drum #Snackin' on Healthy Food #My Tummy #I Used to Be Afraid #A Doctor is a Friend of Mine #Big and Little #Look at Me, I'm 3 #Yankee Doodle Dandy #The Sister Song #Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow #The Yum Yum Song #Clean Up #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. *The Barney voice from "Imagination Island" is used. *The Barney costume from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. *The BJ voice from "An Adventure in Make-Believe" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. *Shawn wears the same clothes from "A Very Special Delievery!". *Ivalu wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. And a low ponytail. *Antonio wears a green collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe". *Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "A Very Special Delivery!". *David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *Noel wears a black t-shirt, white shorts, and red sneakers. *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "I Can Do That!". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". *Gordon wears a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. *Ishtar wears a white t-shirt, demin shorts, and pink shoes. *Julie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". *Bertille wears a purple dress, white socks, and pink Mary Janes. *Tina wears the same clothes in "Grandparents are Grand!" and the same hairstyle in "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!". *The musical arrangements from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. *This version of "Aiken Drum" *This version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Falling for Autumn" and the same vocals from "Room for Everyone", except the vocals are pitched up to +1. *When Antonio and Min scream while the bees bother them, Antonio's scream is the same as *When Michael arrives at the playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Barney and the rest of the kids, and tells them that he was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello", the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael *When Michael says "Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello", the sound clip *The original release (as well as the Nickelodeon VHS release) is closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. *The opening is similar to the Magic School Bus episode, "In a Beehive". Antonio and Min are delivering fruits and vegetables from Antonio's grandpa's farm. Then, bees bother Antonio and Min as they fall off their bikes and all the fruits and vegetables go down the drain. *This video be later adapted to the Pigasso's Place episode, "Doctor, Doctor". Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", we opened up, Gordon is riding on her bike delivering newpapers) *Min: Okay, I understand, but groceries!? *Antonio: What can I say, Min?! I've been delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm all year. I just needed help this morning because the load is so big, but I wanna be really careful not to get them ruined. *Min: Anyway, Antonio, how you gonna make them fresh? *Antonio: Fruits and vegetables need sunlight to grow so when they are fully grown, they are crisp and fresh all the time. *(Antonio and Min stop by Derek's granddad's house) *Min: Anyway, it's springtime, right, Antonio? *Antonio: Right. (rings the doorbell) *Granddad: (opens the door) Hi, guys! *Min: Hi, are you Granddad Richards? *Granddad: I am. What've you got? *Antonio: We've got freshly grown fruits and vegetables. *Granddad: That's great. *(Antonio and Min gives the fruits and vegetables to Granddad) *Granddad: Why, thank you. *Antonio and Min: You're welcome. *Granddad: Okay, have a nice day. *Antonio: You, too. *Min: How many more houses to go? *Antonio: Eight, and we'd better get moving. Let's go. *(Antonio and Min go back to their bikes. They ride on them. Suddenly, busy bees bother Antonio and Min) *Min: What are they!? *Antonio: I think they're a bunch of bees! *Min: Watch out! *Antonio: AAAH! *Antonio and Min: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! (their carts tip over as they fall off the bikes and all the fruits and vegetables get ruined. They grunt) *Antonio: Oh, no! Our fruits and vegetables are ruined! *Min: Oh, no! What a mess! What're we gonna do?! *(fades to outside in the school playground) *(the kids are playing at the playground) *(Antonio and Min arrive) *Derek: Hi, Antonio. Hi, Min. What's happened? *Antonio: Min and I were talking about my grandpa's farm to get more fruits and vegetables from his garden. *Min: Because the bags are torn and the fruits and vegetables are ruined. *Shawn: Oh, I see. *Antonio: But Min and I fell off our bikes and got hurt. *Kids: WHAT?! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: WHOA! Hi, everybody! *Kids: BARNEY!!! (they hug each other) *Barney: Hi. So what seems to be the problem? *Antonio: While Min and I were delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm, we fell off the bikes and got hurt. *Barney: I get it. So you kids need a lot of exercise. It'll make you healthy. So why don't we! *(music starts to The Exercise Song) Quote 2: *(after "The Exercise Song", Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) *Michael: Hi! *Barney and kids: Hi, Michael! *Michael: Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello". *Barney: I like your uniform. It's neat! *Michael: Thanks. What are you doing today? *Antonio: We're doing a lot of exercise today. *Michael: It sure is. *Julie: That's why we're getting very healthy. *Michael: Oh, I see. Is exercise good for you? *Barney: They can be. Some exercises are really fun to do. *(BJ's whistle is heard) *Kathy: What's that sound? *Barney: I don't know, but the sound is coming from over there. *(BJ's whistle is heard) *David: There it is again. *Tosha: Hey, I know that sound! It's... *Kids: ...BJ!!! *(BJ arrives with his scooter) *BJ: Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hi, BJ! How're ya doin'!? *Kathy: BJ, what'd ya have for lunch today? *BJ: You know what I had for lunch today? A great, big pickle sandwich. *All: (except BJ) EWW!! *Shawn: BJ, why do you like to eat pickles?! *BJ: Because pickles are my most favorite food in the whole wide world!! *Tina: BJ, don't you like healthy foods? *BJ: Yes, Tina. They make us big and strong. *Bertille: Well, I bet you can learn more about them. *Barney: Yes. Let's go inside. *(all cheer and go inside) Quote 3: *(Barney, BJ, and the kids go through the Dutch door to the classroom) *Barney: Hey, guys! Look who's here! *Ishtar: Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hi, Ishtar! How're ya doin'?! *Ishtar: I'm fine. Thanks. So what're you guys doing? *Noel: We're gonna learn more about healthy foods. *Ishtar: I see. So what shall we have for a snack? *Barney: Well, I'll bet you'll find out. *(music starts to Have a Snack) Quote 4: *(Barney, BJ, and the kids laughing after the song Have a Snack) *(Baby Bop arrives) *Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! Hi, friends! *All: (except Baby Bop) Baby Bop!! *Barney: So what've you been eating? *Baby Bop: I've been eating frosted cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, and candy. *Ishtar: Baby Bop, you've been eating a lot of junk foods these days. Maybe you should eat a healthier diet. *Barney: That's right. Everybody needs to be healthy. *Baby Bop: I can't do that. *Barney: Sure, you can. Well, I bet even the man in the moon needs to eat healthy foods. *(music starts to Aiken Drum) Quote 5: *(Barney and his friends laughing after the song Aiken Drum) *Ishtar: WOW! That's a very good picture of Aiken Drum! *Derek: Thanks, Ishtar! *Kathy: Do you think spaghetti has lots of carbs? *Ishtar: Yes, Kathy. They do have lots of carbs. *Antonio: Do you think meatballs has iron? *Ishtar: Yes, Antonio. They do have iron. *David: Do you think spaghetti and meatballs can be a healthy dinner? *Barney: It can be, but to be healthy, you hafta eat less, drink lots of water, and do more exercise. *Baby Bop: I don't wanna be healthy. *Barney: You have to. *Baby Bop: No! *Barney: Yes! *(Queen of Hearts arrives) *Queen of Hearts: Hello, Barney! Hello, children! *Barney: Hi, there, your majesty! Nice to see you! (hugs the Queen of Hearts) *Queen of Hearts: Nice seeing you, too, Barney! Hey, I thought you children are learning about healthy foods. *Julie: We sure are. *Queen of Hearts: So what're we gonna have for lunch? *Barney: I don't know. What're we gonna make? *Queen of Hearts: How 'bout making a solid sandwich? *Baby Bop: Goodie! That sounds like a great idea! I can make my favorite specialty for the classroom. *BJ: What kind is that? *Baby Bop: Chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich!!! *Barney: Of course not. We can't have that for lunch. *Baby Bop: Yes, you're right because we're outta strawberries. *Shawn: I think it's a good idea to eat a healthy diet. *Barney: What do you mean? *Shawn: It's very important to eat healthy foods everyday. *Ishtar: Yeah. You should eat from the food pyramid. *Tosha: Can you explain it to us? *Ishtar: Sure. The food pyramid is made up of different food groups, like bread and cereal, fruits and vegetables, milk and dairy, and meat and protein. *Min: I think it would help Baby Bop if we solve what the food pyramid look like. *Barney: That's a great idea, Min. Say, Ishtar, didn't you do a drawing of the food pyramid for college? *Ishtar: Yup. I did it for my science class. It shows everything a person needs to stay healthy. *Barney: Good. So where did ya put it? *Ishtar: I put it in my bag. *Barney: Your bag!? Where is it? *Ishtar: It's next to the chair. *Barney: Can you get it for us so you can explain Baby Bop what food groups she can eat from? *Ishtar: Sure. Why not? (she get her bag and pulls out a poster) Here it is. (walks back to her friends) Okay. I'm ready. Quote 6: *Ishtar: (puts the poster on the table and shows it to Baby Bop) Now the most important thing to eat every day, Baby Bop, are at the bottom of the pyramid is bread and cereal. *Barney: Yeah, you should have at least 3 servings of bread and cereal every day. *Queen of Hearts: Well, I eat at least 3 servings of blueberry muffins. They have a rich, fruity flavor and it's very healthy. *Ishtar: And over here is fruits and vegetables. *Queen of Hearts: I eat at least 4 servings from that group every day, you know like broccoli, cauliflower, bananas, and apples. *Ishtar: Next up? Milk and dairy. *Barney: Yeah. You should have at least 2 glasses of milk to keep your bones nice and strong. *Ishtar: And on the top is meat and protein. *Barney: Yeah. Two portions of meat is plenty. *Ishtar: So Baby Bop, what do you say about all this? *Baby Bop: Well, I eat from my own food groups. *Ishtar: You do?! *Baby Bop: Yeah! The cake group, the cookie group, the candy group, the chocolate group, and the jelly bean group!! Yeah! *Barney: Well, those food groups taste good, but they are not good for you, Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: But they taste so yummy in my tummy! *Ishtar: Hey, Baby Bop. Don't you like healthy foods. *Baby Bop: No. They're so boring. *Barney: No, they're not. Healthy foods can be fun! I have something that's really healthy. (he uses magic to make the healthy snacks appear) *Baby Bop: WOW!!! HEALTHY SNACKS!!! *Noel: Now we can have healthy foods! *All: YAY!!! *(music starts to Snackin' on Heatlhy Food) Quote 7: *Barney: (after the song Snackin' on Healthy Food) You know, healthy foods can be so much fun! *David: Mmm! I bet we're gonna be healthy eating those kind of foods. *Baby Bop: Uh-huh! I'm sure Barney will tell you about them later...but right now, I'm so hungry...and I bet I can eat this whole box of cupcakes!! *All: (except Baby Bop) No! No! Don't do it, Baby Bop! (they all yell at once) *BJ: Don't eat all the cupcakes at once or else you'll have a really bad tummy-ache! *Ishtar: (has an apple in her hand) Here, Baby Bop. Why don't you have this yummy apple instead? *Baby Bop: No, I won't. It's boring. *Ishtar: No! It's loaded with vitamins and minerals. *Baby Bop: Nah! *Ishtar: Eat the apple. *Baby Bop: No, I want to eat the cupcakes. *Ishtar: And they call me a fool! (she pushes the box of cupcakes away) *Baby Bop: No! I want the cupcakes. (she gets the box of cupcakes) *Barney: Aw, c'mon, Baby Bop! Eat the apple! *Baby Bop: No, I won't! I won't! I won't! (she makes Ishtar put the apple in her mouth) *Ishtar: (takes the apple out) Baby Bop! Don't you dare put an apple in someone's mouth! *Baby Bop: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and I'm just gonna have my cupcakes. (eats all the cupcakes at once) Quote 8: *Baby Bop: (after eating all those cupcakes) Ow! (groaning) *Ishtar: What's wrong? *Baby Bop: I think I'm getting a tummy-ache, Ishtar. *Barney: You know sometimes when you eat too much, you'll get a tummy-ache. Quote 9: *Baby Bop: (groaning) Ow! My tummy still hurts, Ishtar. *Ishtar: You okay. *Baby Bop: Yes, it's must've been something I ate. *Barney: Maybe you should see a doctor right away. *Baby Bop: No, there's no way I can go to the doctor. *Kathy: But the doctor will make you feel better. *Baby Bop: I don't wanna go to the doctor. *Shawn: Why not? *Baby Bop: I'm scared. *Antonio: You're scared!?? Well, I'm scared of doctors, too. *Baby Bop: Not anymore. *Barney: You know, doctors are your friends. They only want you to help you feel better. *Tina: Yeah. Remember the time when I accidentally fell down from a tree and broke my arm? *Julie: Yeah. What happened? *Tina: My mom took me to the hospital and the doctor put a cast on my arm to make me feel better. *Gordon: Did you get hurt? *Tina: It hurt a lot when I fell, but it's okay now. *Kathy: Did you cry? *Tina: Uh-huh, but the doctor made me feel much better. *Barney: I'm glad you're okay, Tina. *Michael: Baby Bop, you're too afraid to be scared of doctors. *Barney: Yeah. I have a wonderful song to let all of us know you're afraid. *(music starts to I Used to Be Afraid) Quote 10: *Baby Bop: (after the song I Used to Be Afraid) Barney, I don't feel like going to the doctor. *Gordon: Well, what shall we do to make Baby Bop's tummy feel better? *Barney: I have an idea. Why don't we all make a make-believe hospital. *Ishtar: Sure. I'll be the nurse and Barney will be the doctor. Quote 11: *Baby Bop: (after the song Big and Little) Look at me, Barney! I'm big now. *Barney: Yes, you are, Baby Bop. *David: Baby Bop is really growing up now, right, Barney? *Barney: Right, David.﻿ *Tosha: Remember when we had a visit from my twin brothers? *Baby Bop: Yeah, I remember. *Kathy: Are your twin brothers big or little? *Tosha: They are little because they were newborn babies. *Barney: I guess your baby brothers are at your nursery room, Tosha. *Tosha: They sure are. *Ishtar: I've grown a lot bigger when I'm in college. *Barney: That means you're a grown-up now. *Ishtar: Yes, I am. *Baby Bop: Barney, I'm 3. *Barney: You are 3. *Baby Bop: And speaking of how old I am, I have a song about me being 3! Wanna hear!? *Barney: Sure! We'd love to hear you sing! *Baby Bop: Okay! *(music starts to Look at Me, I'm 3) Quote 12: *﻿Gordon: (after the song The Sister Song) Barney, now that Baby Bop's tummy is all better, can we have something healthy? *Barney: Yeah. This calls for a healthy treat! *Baby Bop: Goodie! *Michael: Barney, are we gonna have a garden salad? *Barney: Yes, Michael, we are. Released Dates *February 26, 1994 (Original VHS release) *September 13, 1999 (Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS release) Previews ﻿